Shall be brought and dooms allotted
by jewelsbyers
Summary: Based on the New Moon deleted scene and the Dies Irae. What if Bella had picked up the phone when Victoria had called? Rated for religious references and violence.


_**A/N: **__Just a random little O/S set in the deleted scene in New Moon where Victoria's driving back into Forks and rings Bella. I always wondered what would have happened it Bella had picked up the phone. Couple that with just finishing a unit on medieval Christianity and you get one really weird O/S, but, hey, give it a go, won't you? _

**Shall be brought and dooms allotted**

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Humans were so infuriatingly slow at picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

I smirked in satisfaction and my pre-lunch snack beside me stirred a little and I gave her another blow to the head and she slumped in her seat again, hopefully out for another few hours. Bella was home.

"Hello?" she asked again and my smirk became a vicious contortion of teeth, as if the slinking murderess on the other end of the phone could actually see me. If only she knew...

"Hello, Bella" I said and there was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Bella asked and I laughed with everything but mirth. She didn't remember me, she would.

"You might remember me if you take your mind back several months to a certain baseball game".

The silence on the other end of the phone was profound.

"Victoria".

She whispered my name the way you whispered the name of something holy... or something cursed.

"You do remember me" I chuckled darkly. "I'm glad to hear it, Bella, because I haven't forgotten you. Or Edward".

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone and a funny hiccupping sound. Ah, that was an interesting development; the girl obviously thought that the Cullen boy - the vicious heartless murderer - had actually _stopped _loving her. Ha! She obviously didn't know what I did.

_In the dark of my hotel room in Texas, I listened. I listened to the footsteps, the snores, the snuffles and the rhythmic squeaking of bedsprings. Human sounds on this human night. _

_I lay alone on the bed I had no use for, curled into a tight ball. My dead heart ached for his touch, his breath, his voice, his arms around me, his lips against mine..._

_James._

_But there was no James._

_There was me. There was my broken soul. There was the crippling pain of losing James. There was the all consuming fire for revenge._

_And, in the room across the hall, my revenge was coming along perfectly._

_"Bella" came the pathetic moan. "Oh, Bella"._

_Edward Cullen, who had been tracking me for about three months now, was curled up in his hotel room. He was mourning for _his _love, longing for _her _touch, aching for _her _voice._

_But there was no Bella._

_There would be no Bella by the time I was finished._

_I picked up the phone as I heard his mantra begin again._

_"Bella. Bella, I'm sorry. So sorry, so, so sorry'._

_I dialled the number for the airport._

"I take it," I said into the silence on the other end of the phone "That your dear _Edward_," I spat his name out like the curse it was "Has left you".

"Edward" she whispered. "Edward".

"Yes, precious _Edward_". His name scorched my mouth, choking me, ripping me apart, burning me from the inside...

James.

I couldn't hold back my snarl.

"Well, Bella, he has left" I told her. "Long gone, the last I heard from him he was hopping on a plane to South America, but I'm sure you were very much in his thoughts".

"Edward".

God! The girl was like a broken record! No matter, I wouldn't be listening to her pathetic voice much longer. Would she sound different screaming in agony and begging for mercy? Pathetic wretch! James would never have degraded himself in his last moment with such useless things.

"Rest assured, Bella Swan," I hissed, not even pretending to be nice now "I'm coming. Like the east wind in the night, like a plague on the sea, like the angel of death, I'm coming. Your guard dogs won't stop me now. I'm coming".

The dial tone alerted me to the fact that she'd hung up on me and I laughed into the phone like a mad woman and, quite unbidden, words I hadn't heard uttered, nor utter myself for a long time, came to my lips.

_"Liber scriptus proferetur,_

_In quo totum continetur,_

_Unde mundus iudicetur._

_Volume, from which nothing's blotted,_

_Evil done nor evil plotted,_

_Shall be brought and dooms allotted."_

I continued to laugh, the damning passages from the hymn of my youth still ringing in my head like the trumpet of an avenging angel. Bella Swan's evil would be punished, her doom decided! Only I, and not God, would be her judge.

_Shall be brought and dooms allotted..._

___**A/N: **__The passages in Latin are from the Dies Irae; which was a popular hymn in medieval times. Translated, it's actually quite depressing, but that part fitted well with Victoria's idea of Bella and Edward. As always, reviews make me smile :D_


End file.
